She's More
by Dark Nemesis 7
Summary: Sasuke telling people about his undying love for Sakura.Done to "She's More" Andy Griggs.SasuSaku,ShikaIno,NejiTen,NaruHina.


I just had this thought while I listened to the song,and this story cultivated from there.It's done to "She's More" by Andy Griggs.Hope you like! Oh,and please tell me if this is what love is really like.I've never been in love before.:(  
  
Oh,and:  
  
"..."=Said  
  
*...*=Lyrics  
  
*"..."*=Said AND part of the lyrics!  
  
'...'=Thought  
  
#-#-#=Flashback/End of Flashback  
  
*~*~*=The story starts now/Change of scene  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So,Sasuke,what changed your mind about Sakura being worth it?" Naruto asked.The twenty-three year old Uchiha man smiled happily and squeezed the hand of his wife,Sakura.They had been married just two hours ago,and Naruto had been pestering him ever since about why Sasuke had suddenly let his cold barrier down and fallen like a rock for Sakura.The group was sitting in a circle on the floor of the church.The assembled people were:Naruto and his fiancee,Hinata, Shikamaru and his girlfriend,Ino,Choji,Kiba,Shino,Rock Lee,Neji and his wife,Tenten,and Kakashi. Sasuke cleared his throat and said,"It all started three years ago..."  
  
#-#-#-#-#-Flashback-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
  
Sasuke sighed,looking out across the dance floor.There was *no one* there that even interested him enough to dance with.He wondered why he had even come.'The next girl who asks,I dance with,' he thought.But when no one walked up to the bench he sat on in the next five minutes,the twenty year old began to wonder if just as soon as girls started to interest him,all of his supposed 'good looks' had fled for the high hills in the distance.He decided that it was up to him to find a kuniochi to dance with.He stood up and walked around,evaluating all of the singles.He pulled a list out of his pocket that Naruto had helped him brainstorm up.It was a list of the qualities he liked in a girl.It read,'Blue eyes,long hair,pale skin (like me),lipstick but no mascara,tall so I don't have to stoop down to kiss her and no amputations.' Sasuke rolled his eyes when he saw that Naruto had scrawled 'And a big butt' on.He put his list away.After he had come back from his own personal mission of going with the Sound Nin to get near enough to Itachi to whoop his sorry ass to the moon he had been a somewhat changed person.  
  
He had only been on one date:with Ino.But after he spilled the sugar for the tea they were having for the third time,Ino had stormed off.Later it turned out that she took all of her boyfriends-to-be there as a test; they had to do everything almost perfect to pass.Shikamaru had passed because he didn't lift one finger towards the sugar and had informed her that sitting in the booth beside Naruto was causing his brain cells to commit suicide and that they should choose another booth.Then,after drinking as little tea as possible while still appearing polite,payed the bill.For Ino,that had cinched it.  
  
He was interrupted out of his thoughts when a girl came running into him and knocked him over by mistake.As he rubbed his head,he looked at her.She had short pink hair in a bun on her head with two strands of hair hanging down to frame her face.She had green eyes,and not the browny-green kind either.They were green like 7Up bottles.She was pretty short;just above average for a girl and was somewhat tanned.She was wearing a short red dress that tied around the neck instead of in straps.It wasn't revealing,but she still looked dead hot in it.She had a touch of mascara,but no lipstick to be seen.She said,"Oh,I'm sorry,let me help you up."  
  
When they both stood on two feet,he thought,'Well,she's not what I'm looking for,but I have to dance with *someone.*' Sasuke asked,"Wanna dance?" She beamed."Sure,I'd love to!" she said.  
  
As they danced,he looked down at her.'Not what I want,' he thought almost disappointedly. 'Too bad.She's almost nice.' She looked up at him,eyes sparkling."I can't believe you asked me to dance.I know who you are.You're Sasuke.You probably either don't recognize me or you can't remember me,but I remember yooou!" she said in a sing-song voice.She hugged him around the waist.   
  
The warmth of her body against his,the sound of her shoes clicking against the floor,the smell of her cherry-scented perfume,the sensation of having a girl this close to him,all sent Sasuke reeling.He loved the almost drunken feeling it gave him.To his surprise,as she chattered about various things,like the lighting or the music,he found himself attracted to this stranger.'She's not what I expected,but even though we've just met,I think I could see her again,' he thought. Soon,as she continued talking,without even thinking,he turned up her head to face his,put his index finger to her lips as if to say,"Shhh," leaned down and kissed her on the lips.She didn't struggle;instead,she kissed back.When they parted lips,he smiled down at her.He didn't even ask if they could dance to the next song too.He just did.  
  
After they had danced for three songs together,he asked,"What's your name?" She looked up at him,smiling happily.Her forest-green eyes shone like jewels,and Sasuke couldn't take his eyes away from her face,which radiated the joy she was obviously feeling.She lay her head on his chest and said,"You don't remember me,do you? I'm Sakura Haruno.We were on Team 7 together as Genin."  
  
*I like blue eyes,hers are green,  
  
Not like the woman of my dreams.  
  
And her hair's not quite as long as I had planned.  
  
Five foot three isn't tall;  
  
She's not the girl I pictured at all,  
  
In those paint-by-number fantasies I've had.  
  
So it took me by complete surprise,  
  
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes.  
  
She's not at all what I was looking for;  
  
She's more.*  
  
#-#-#-#-#-End Of Flashback-#-#-#-#-#  
  
Sasuke looked around at his friends gathered there,smiling.Naruto piped up again,asking, "So then why was it that she never caught your eye when we were on Team 7?" Sasuke shrugged. "Maybe I was too young to fully appreciate her.But when I came back and re-met her,and she was a lady and I was a man,the chemistry worked its magic." He got a dreamy look in his eyes."And suddenly I lived to be around her.When she cried,I felt like I had broken in two and my only thought was to make her happy again,and when she laughed my whole being was glad and I just wanted to keep her that way,wanted to be the reason for her happiness.I just wanted to stand with her forever,locked in her embrace.I couldn't stop wanting to spend every moment of my life around her.I was surprised.I had never thought in my wildest dreams that I could feel that way.One look and I was hooked.Also,I never expected her to be the one.But she was,and I can't ask for more than her love for me.  
  
"I never did anything to deserve it.I was an ass from day one,ignoring her and hurting anyone who got in my way,acting like the biggest idiot in Konoha.Whatever I did right to deserve to love and be loved by the most beautiful woman alive,both on the inside and outside,I'm glad I did.Because I've gotta be the luckiest idiot in Konoha to have ended up with Sakura,and I couldn't ask for more."  
  
*No, it wasn't at first sight,  
  
But the moment I looked twice,  
  
I saw the woman I was born to love.  
  
Her laughter fills my soul,  
  
And when I hold her I don't wanna let go;  
  
When it comes to her I can't get enough.  
  
So it took me by complete surprise,  
  
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes.  
  
She's not at all what I was looking for;  
  
She's more.  
  
More than I dreamed of,  
  
More than any man deserves.  
  
I couldn't ask for more,  
  
Than a love like hers.*  
  
Everyone was speechless."He is SO poetic," Ino said as she gave Shikamaru a look that plainly said,"WHY DON'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO ME???" but he wasn't paying any attention.All of the couples had subconsiously begun to hug when Sasuke started his speech. He continued,saying,"Like I wrote down,though,I was looking for a blue-eyed beauty.he looked lovingly at Sakura and said,  
  
*"So it took me by complete surprise ,  
  
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes.  
  
She's not at all what I was looking for;  
  
She's more."*   
  
And they kissed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow,typical romantic ending.Well,please R&R,this is my first totally-romanticy lovey-love story! Thank you for reading my story and I look forward to your vote!  
  
Gaara: This isn't an election.  
  
Whatever.Wait,before we go,do the disclaimer!  
  
Gaara: Fine.She doesn't own anything,even the computer this story was written on.  
  
...It's sad,but true. 


End file.
